1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to an orthogonally referenced integrated ensemble for obtaining measurements for navigation and timing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Navigation systems have been developed to locate an object on the surface of the earth and to assist in navigating the object to a desired destination. Various means for locating the object have been developed, such as utilizing a global positioning system (“GPS”), an improved “theater” (or “terrestrial”) positioning system (“TPS”) which utilizes radio frequency signals transmitted to a local or regional area, and inertial navigation systems (“INSs”) which utilize inertial sensors to supplement the GPS and/or TPS.
Navigation systems utilizing the three locating means GPS, TPS, and INS have been developed such that when one or more means become unreliable or otherwise not fit for accurately locating an object, the remaining locating means may be used. Such systems may include internal oscillators to keep precise timing for operating the GPS and TPS systems. Oscillators may also be used as inertial sensors for detecting relative motion in the INS system. However, oscillators having low acceleration or motion sensitivities suitable for precise time keeping are generally not suitable as inertial sensors used for INS systems. High-sensitivity oscillators are therefore preferred for INS systems.
Therefore, a need exists to address the problems noted above and others previously experienced.